


I have your back, you have my heart

by nobridgeovertheriver



Series: Look, there is a star [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, They really just talk, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 大概是黄金之翼那张礼装的感觉，但不是那个具体设定，也谈不上银英AU。环网和即时传送端口之类的黑科技都是从《海伯利安》偷来的，不过看过太久已经不太记得运作原理是什么了，这里就是当作是个可以消除星际旅行时间差的神器。有bug和胡说八道，还有怪里怪气的地名，一发完。





	I have your back, you have my heart

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是黄金之翼那张礼装的感觉，但不是那个具体设定，也谈不上银英AU。环网和即时传送端口之类的黑科技都是从《海伯利安》偷来的，不过看过太久已经不太记得运作原理是什么了，这里就是当作是个可以消除星际旅行时间差的神器。
> 
> 有bug和胡说八道，还有怪里怪气的地名，一发完。

“您需要一个有足够威望和能力的人率军前往诺崴。”

“是的。”

“他不能是为了任务临时提拔的无名之人，您需要让诺崴知道您对此足够重视，足以派遣您的爪牙、肱股、心腹。如果当真有任何反叛迹象，他也会让对方清楚，您的意志不可违抗。”

阿拉什抬头看王座上的君主，他的眼睛很好，能看出奥兹曼迪亚斯虽然看着他，但心里在想别的。然而他们之前说的这些也不过是套话，他只是在重复奥兹曼迪亚斯的想法。他们俩对边陲发生的事态意见相左，但最终还是做了同一个决定，只是谁都没有说出口。

也许陛下是在等他先开口。也许不是。如果他当真只是奥兹曼迪亚斯的心腹，君主的心思就没那么难猜了。

通常奥兹曼迪亚斯会是比较没耐心的那个，但是这一回——

“您知道应该派谁去。”

“我有不少人选。”

哦，奥兹曼迪亚斯。

“您知道应该派我去。”

“少自以为是。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯看向窗外。深秋的夜晚，地面的寒意让阿拉什感到陌生。这两年来他大部分时间都呆在自己的旗舰上，机舱内的恒温让他快忘了四季。这殿堂跟室外一样冷，他小臂的汗毛立了起来。冷是好事，他想，冷能让他意识到倚在王座上的奥兹曼迪亚斯是个活人，而非立体影像。

阿拉什去意已决，而奥兹曼迪亚斯心知肚明。这段时间他一直在选拔、调配人手，从空港挖出老式世代飞船重新改装调试，奥兹曼迪亚斯对此一一默许。陛下有他自己的考量，但他知道必须派我去诺崴，既然如此，何必又在这时候叫我回来呢。我们都已经站到同一个终点了，还要讨论途中的路线分歧吗，那有什么意义呢？

“战争已经结束了，陛下。”

“战争刚刚结束。雷贝恩跟我们签订了停战条约，但边境还不安稳，我需要防备反扑和阴谋，在这种时候将我的精锐派出帝国才是无谋之举。”

“您不需要派出精锐。诺崴的兵力在军事上无法构成威胁，他们也没有理由背叛您。您只需要派我去那儿，弄清到底发生了什么，让一切回归原状，保证事件不会再次发生。如果在这期间雷贝恩真的阴谋反扑，哈，边境上的现有兵力足够防卫了。”

“但那都是你的部下——”

“他们忠于您，听从您的命令。您有人选可以统领他们，或者直接从中提拔一人。他们是您的精锐，陛下，我拿性命保证。”

他们也许忠于我。这才是我们担心的事态不是吗。你所面对的阴谋并非来自雷贝恩，你我都清楚他们已经没有资源继续跟你对抗了。外患已平，国内的统一阵线岌岌可危，现在是各派争夺蛋糕的时候了。我们都知道那群虎狼现在最想扳倒谁。再过些时间，都城大概就能听到我打算拥兵自重的传言了。

“战争已经结束了，陛下。我是您的剑。但剑可保护人也能伤人，我现在已经是您的威胁了，功高震主，您的朝臣不都在担心这个吗？”

他们身在正殿，王座之上是他冷酷的君王。这座宫殿依奥兹曼迪亚斯的喜好设置模拟外观，他喜欢古老而遥远的事物。眼下正殿宏伟空旷，只有他们两人。陛下今晚话极少，阿拉什只听到自己的言语在殿中回荡，而奥兹曼迪亚斯也许在听他说话，也许只是把那些话当做大风穿过门窗所卷起的声响。他继续说。

“诺崴是我们向深空探索的岗哨，在它前方没发现成建制的智能文明，假如他们确实由于某种原因切断与即时传送环网的联络选择反叛，能利用的也只有自己的自卫舰队。我不需要带走您的精锐，现在召集的人马足够了。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯回过头，他抢在对方开口反问之前说下去。

“一年前他们就在报告引力场异常，科学院派去的勘测组有去无回，那里也许发生什么异变。我们过去要应付战争没有精力注意它，现在不能不重视了。您需要一个熟悉诺崴的人，一个熟悉整个边陲扇区的人，如果是出现了紧急情况，他知道怎么进行隔离、组织疏散，如有必要还有权限调动附近两个防区的资源。”

“只有我可以，陛下。您应该让我去。” 

奥兹曼迪亚斯没有反应。台面上的理由都说完了，再继续下去多半又会大吵一架。他本以为对方要用沉默逼他把所有的底牌都亮出来，可那人突然说话。

“你觉得你比我更清楚什么才是最佳选择？我需要你来说服我？我应该让你去？”陛下严厉的金眼注视着他，也许是今晚第一次认真看着阿拉什。“说话之前再想想你是什么，阿拉什。”

阿拉什欠身。“是我越矩了，请您恕罪。”他迎着奥兹曼迪亚斯的目光拾级而上，来到座前躬身牵起奥兹曼迪亚斯放在王座上的手。“我并非在尝试说服您。”奥兹曼迪亚斯今晚没有戴手套，阿拉什的拇指慢慢拂过那只手分明的指节，食指在那掌心摸索着熟悉的伤痕和茧。

“我想说服的不是你。”他用细不可闻的气息说。

是我自己，你应该懂。

奥兹曼迪亚斯握住了他的手指。

这才是奥兹曼迪亚斯想听的回答。之前他们谈论的都只是早已心照不宣的局势和共识。想把一切都纳入掌心的陛下啊，他想要确认的只有这个。这么多年了，他早知道我会怎么选，也清楚我知道他的决定是什么。事到如今他只想听我承认，大义和职责之外，我并不乐意离开他。

我们都不像年轻时那样不管不顾了。

“想不让那帮家伙抓住可以利用的把柄，我可以给你一个头衔够高的虚职。”

“让狮子去对付繁文缛节、操练仪仗队？还是在节日到来时穿上漂亮衣服表演顶皮球？陛下，您过于狠心了。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯收紧手。“我还可以把你这个贪得无厌的家伙扔到北边去当个闲散领主。”

“不能出鞘的剑又算什么呢？况且您知道诺崴对我来说是什么。”

是我出生的地方，虽然早已不是我的故乡。人一旦选择离开，故乡就只是记忆和幻象。土地和人都不会一成不变，在我随你离开后，诺崴变了多少，而我又变了多少？

可也许正是人离开之后才会拥有故乡。它是我回忆的造物，却也和你脱不开关系。阿拉什直起身，风停了。出于某种原因，奥兹曼迪亚斯关掉了室温调节器。深秋的都城，呼出的气开始变成白雾，这里唯一的热源是他们彼此交握的手。

奥兹曼迪亚斯紧握着他的手，就跟当初他们第一次见面时一样。对方那时是按奈不住冲动和冒险欲的军校生、没有希望成为王储的小王子，在远离都城和父亲的边陲庆典上敢偷偷溜去开战斗机。而他是初露头角的驾驶员。前途无量，他的教官说，也许你会成为整个诺崴最好的驾驶员。但他仍然是个得在军官们享受庆典宴会时巡逻机棚的底层士兵。只是那日正好撞见刚刚偷开完战机回来准备溜走的奥兹曼迪亚斯。他本会冲上前将这个入侵者按倒在地，说不定还会揍他一顿，但对方从驾驶舱匆匆逃走，手忙脚乱差点从高空坠落，所幸他及时抓住对方，避免了王子第一次离开都城就把自己摔成截瘫。

他那时不知道入侵者是谁，无论是上层贵族还是都城对他来说都是影像中的概念，过于遥远，无关紧要。奥兹曼迪亚斯当时死死抓住他的手，稚气未脱的脸上闪过惊慌失措和强装镇定。胡闹的小孩，胆子这么大也真是了不起，可未免太大了点吧。但他最终成为了奥兹曼迪亚斯人生第一次冒险的共犯。往后还有很多次冒险，而那一回是一切的开始。他没得选，那是奥兹曼迪亚斯。

回忆让他忍不住笑起来，他索性席地而坐。“不成体统。”奥兹曼迪亚斯低声说，眼中深意暧昧不清。他是笑了吗？

“我要是顾忌规矩，当初在诺崴抓住你偷开战机，只要直接上报，等你被军校除名就好了。我可是拿自己的前程冒险为您收拾烂摊子。”

“你在乎前程？”陛下瞪起他美丽的眼睛，“锡第之围，敢直接掐断通讯抗命不撤军的人是谁？你失忆了吗？”

“城里有1000万人，陛下，就算天平另一边是整个帝国，您的这个取舍代价还是太大了。”

“……你是在拿我当时唯一的机动精锐在赌博！还当着整个司令部违抗我的命令！你想过输掉的代价是什么吗！那不只是1000万人的性命，半个帝国会重新回到当初相互为敌的小联盟，”奥兹曼迪亚斯深吸了一口气，“……我不想再跟你吵这件事了。”

“我不是在赌，陛下。”他双手捧着奥兹曼迪亚斯的那只手，那些指节因为用力而发白。他们在这件事上永远达成不了共识。他只要顾及人命，制定作战策略，赢得战役，但奥兹曼迪亚斯还有更多更长远的东西要考虑。那一次抗命本会断送他自己的事业，大概还有自己的性命，还让奥兹曼迪亚斯背上前所未有的风险。他知道后果，但有些事他绝对不会做。

“我没输，陛下……再说你其实还是有一点点觉得我做的没错。”他忍不住又小声回了句嘴。

“那叫哗变！你考虑过后果吗？胆大妄为！这么喜欢救人干脆把你扔去开医用运输机算了。”

“乐意之极。那比让我在这里跟你的大臣们虚与委蛇强多了。”

失言了。奥兹曼迪亚斯掐着他的手没松，但眼睛冷了下来。可这是实话。运输机、客用机、训练驾驶员，干什么都比被架到现在这个位置上，在派系之间左右斡旋机关算尽来得痛快。没有战事了，剑只能收进鞘放到展示架上供人欣赏。而在都城的政圈里我到底能做成多少有用的事？这里是一潭浑水，而故土安危不明，该怎么选本是件无需犹豫的事。

阿拉什将对方的手拉到脸旁边，眼睛贴着手背。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手是温暖的，他一直都是温暖的。他们第一次同军出战，曾被困在失去一半动力的军舰上等待救援。两人蜷缩在舰桥一角，军舰之外分不出敌我的金属残骸漂浮在冷漠的宇宙中，永恒的黑幕间光弹如同落雨。他们俩盘算着怎么保持两人间最大的热量，最终的方案变成由阿拉什裹着两人的外套将奥兹曼迪亚斯圈在怀里。奥兹曼迪亚斯在救援到达之前都在发火，嘴巴一刻没停，从咒骂他们俩的体格差到斥责高层的软弱。等到我掌握司令部的那天，这群冥顽不灵的老头我一个都不留。他咬牙切齿，阿拉什不知那是不是在掩饰他牙齿打寒颤。应该不是，他怀中像是抱着一颗小太阳，他那次是靠着奥兹曼迪亚斯的体温才勉强维持清醒。

在那之后又过了多少年，奥兹曼迪亚斯没有进入军部，却登基为王。每日对付那帮老头的苦差事，全都压在阿拉什身上。如今那帮老臣死的死退的退，朝中暗地争斗不休心怀鬼胎的党派都各自换了一拨新人。至少留在军队的这批人是我提拔起来的，虽然未必同心，但是忠诚。

我不是抛下他一人面对这些尔虞我诈。他远比我擅长这个。他也不是非要留我不可。

“诺崴切断了跟环网的链接。”奥兹曼迪亚斯说。

“这不正是我要去解决的问题吗。”

“……如果不是因为没有了传送端口……”

“别想了。”

诺崴在都城几十光年之外，没有了即时传送端口，即便世代飞船马力全开，等我刚刚抵达目的地，奥兹曼迪亚斯怕也已经不在人世。

他们经历过那么多次九死一生，在更年轻、战事更频繁的日子里还有心思闲扯谁会更先离世，阿拉什一直以为那会是自己。他是战士，身死沙场是他选择的终局，算不得什么意外。如果战争最终能换得长久的国境安宁天下太平，于他便是一大幸事了。

天下清平是王的责任，而奥兹曼迪亚斯的统治才刚开始。

会有长久安宁的，阿拉什看着沉默的君王。世事变幻莫测，他们谁也没有想到会走到如今这一步，但奥兹曼迪亚斯已大权在握。会有长久安宁的，如他的生命一样久。

“……罢了，我也未曾奢望过你会甘心耗在这里陪人玩政治游戏。”陛下自嘲似的笑了一声，“人生区区数十年，与我的功业相比不过一瞬。阿拉什啊，在未来为我守卫这座帝国吧。”

阿拉什笑。“正是如此，陛下。”他亲吻王的手。“正是如此。”

End.


End file.
